Shaman's Flower
by JuriAnpan
Summary: It's been a year, Asakura Hao became the 8th Shaman King, suddenly, a messenger from the Great Spirit appeared before him and gave him a challenge that only shaman kings can participate. Interested, he accepts the challenge to win a beautiful prize. The flower that cannot be touched by mere mortals nor mere shamans, the Queen of Thorns and Hao's new possession. HaoxOC ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my very first fanfic here in and I just want to post this entertain myself and for fun. But well, to those who want to read it, hope you'll like it. Thank you in advance and enjoy! :D:D_

 _\- JuriAnpanmeansJuri'sbread_

 _This fanfiction is about the 8th Shaman King, Hao Asakura and my OC. Imagination rules whenever it comes out of its hiding place. And I would love to pair real anime characters to my own creations. Mwhahahahaha...by the way, enjoy. R &R please if you like._

 **Chapter 1: Proclamation of the Game**

The empty space was filled with a single ray of light, no other movement can be seen around it nor things that would make it more appealing to the eyes of others. Yet, there in the middle of all the stillness, a huge but simple stone chair stood. A young man, skinny as he is, with long flaxen brown hair draping from the arms of the chair until the empty floor and a gentle yet lonely expression written all over his face sat on that very chair. No doubt, even being just a shaman king for three years shouldering more responsibilities for the shaman and the non-shaman kinds which he despises can weary a man soul.

Sometimes, he would wonder what is happening to all those people that destroyed his plans and made him surrender to the whims of the humanity and as if he's not the shaman king, well, he knew that they're doing just well. Yes, he knew that his other half, another part of his being was living contently together with his friends, his spirit medium and with his newly made family. Ah, yes, he's little brother was no more 'little' he presumes, to think that he would be more forward to life than him. He is now with his fiancee- Anna, once young, bold, sharp-tongued but despite all of these, she was still fragile, shy and mostly beautiful and he believed that they had a child, a boy named Hana.

'A family, huh?' He wanted to laugh, why was he thinking of things such as family? No, he was not yearning for that and he was not hoping that he'll experience any of that pleasant emotions. He is more capable to destroy a world and more fit to rule the whole world but there was never a "family" that entered his mind...not until now.

He sighed, being alone in an empty space and heck bored will really make your mind think of stupid things such as what he was even thinking now.  
He tried to shoove away the lingering thoughts at the back of his mind and again, do his job a little more seriously. He was slightly startled yet he didn't show it, when a messenger in a form of a spirit ball appeared in front of him. The ball of spirit flickered the color of gold and red as it introduce himself to Hao.

"Greetings! 8th! I, the Spirit Messenger of the Highest Order have a message for you from the Great Spirit himself!"

Hao furrowed his brows, this was unusual, never did the great spirit make communication to shaman kings themselves because they are already a part of the great spirit himself! But why would a messenger suddenly appear in front of him? Why not telling him directly? He thought that this may be a trick, a trap from other kings that are against to his once proud ideals and principles. 'Those worthless scums...are they setting me up?' Hao thought but was distracted when the spirit ball chuckled with mixed voices.

"Rest assured you are not being tricked, 8th. I'am real, the message I'll relay is real and the shaman kings all have heard them except you." With this, Hao, a little doubtful put his arm on the armchair and lean on it. "Then, tell me this important notice from the great spirit!" Hao said with a smirk plastered on his face. It is true it is unusual but he had the feeling of excitement and tension from it.

"Hear, the message of the Great One! He said: "I have seen my favorite flower wither through the eons, she walks the path I laid for her all her life. She wither in winter and grow every full moon of spring and I don't want to see her repeat the cycle all over again. Therefore, I made a game-a challenge to all the shaman kings, the only worthy and qualified beings to touch and own this flower for themselves. If they win her, she will be placed under the care of her new master's garden and do to her what is right for the master. She will be his beautiful treasure, the most important among all golds and gems the shaman king owns."

As the messenger relayed the message, the more Hao listens the more his eyes sparkled with faint interest and delight. 'What an interesting event and a wonderful prize', he thought. Never did Hao again experenced the adrenaline until now and for all means, he was willing to take the step.

"I hereby ask thy majesty, do you take the challenge the Great Spirit has prepared for all those are qualified to enter?"

With a wide grin, Hao stood up and proudly said: "I accept the challenge."

And with a one swift burst of light from the messenger, Hao was engulfed to a hole of light and the messenger proclaiming the start of the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaman's Flower

 _Yay! Chapter 2 is here! I was really busy and stressed these past few days so I was so happy someone appreciated my work._

 _R & R is deeply appreciated. I hope you enjoy my work._

 _Response to my very first reviews:_

 _CasualFangirl09: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing, I really appreciated it even though my skills are still rough and it's my first time writing fanfiction. I hope you'll continue to stay tune for more. More power to you! :D_

 _GeelmKate: Oh~ Glad this interest you, I'll try making it more interesting as possible despite being a beginner of writing fanfics XD. But still, thank you very much._

 _And thanks to those who favorited my story. More power to you too!_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Maze of Trials

After Asakura Hao, the current Shaman King opened his eyes, he was sent from his realm to a brighter and a little greener place. He stared blankly at the sight before him, he was sent to a place where nature was abundant, trees, plants and bushes were found everywhere, rays of light shone from above the dark clouds to different places, the breeze was cold yet refreshing, that he would admit and just now, glowing birds flew away towards the luminous sky. The place was engulfed with the noise of animals and birds and there was even the faint noise of running water from afar.

He grimaced, what's with this place?

This is no battlefield. Heck! It's not even close to one, it was a scenery of a lively but secluded sanctuary that he believes owned by the Great Spirit. So, why did the messenger teleported him here of all places?

And he was wondering if he was able to fight against strong opponents such as the other seven shaman kings or much better, the game master itself. And he remembered the condition that if he wins the game he will be able to acquire that very pleasant and interesting prize.

' _The most precious treasure of the Great Spirit itself.'_

Ah, yes. An important collection of the powerful spirit. What kind of power would this lovely prize bear? What kind of enormous strength does it behold for him to acquire? Power, control and retribution. The words keep on lingering in his mind as if it's chanting it all over again. If he acquires more power, if he has more control…. he'll be able to pass judgment to those he defies his will and maybe, destroy the world along with the pests.

' _What about your brother? His families? People you've met and connected to? Will you let them disappear?'_

He was startled. Confused. A thought popped in his mind, a thought he would never ever, ever in his life thing about. He closed his eyes and mentally shook his head.

No, no, no… he does not! Never! No! He will never ever be attached to them! To those humans! To those worthless piece of shamans! To those….. people who foiled his plans, ripped out his reputation and…and…

" _After meeting Yoh, you lost your ability to read people's mind."_

" _You wanted to see your mother, right?"_

" _I'm happy for you, Nii-chan!"_

He clenched his teeth and heaved a long sigh. Too much thinking results to too many unnecessary thoughts and flashbacks.

Hao held his head high and started walking towards a path he believes would lead him to his awaited prize. As he continued walking to the deep part of the forest, he suddenly halted and glanced at his back. He murmured a spell and suddenly a swift light attacks the suspecting aura behind him. When no other sound or body appeared, Hao clicked his tongue and stared at the place he just destroyed.

Suddenly, a flash of light glittered within the dark part of the forest and this alerted Hao. ' _An attack? No, it's presence is a little different.'_ He pondered for a moment but thought it was impossible to be an attack. He walked briskly towards the bushes and went straight to the glittering light still guarded as usual. He continued going to that shallow part until the light grew larger and larger until he came to the other side of the forest.

It was bright there, the light shone from above and illuminated the tall bushes. He looked up and saw a large gate on a massive wall of green, leafy bushes adorned with white wallflowers and large veins creeping unto the gate.

Hao smirked. "Well, what do we got here? A maze, I presume. And I believe this is where the game should be held?"

The ball of spirit appeared all too sudden, flickering in front of the gate.

"The first trial has accomplished by you, my majesty. Now, are you ready to finish three more within the Maze?"

"Hmph! How easy. What kind of challenge is this? Are you mocking my supremacy, sprite?"

"No, not at all, 8th! You've done splendidly finding the core of the Great Spirit's garden for just mere minutes. For regular shamans, they won't be able to do that, even taking a step inside this garden will be impossible for them."

"Still, were is the fun? Where are the _**others**_?"

"Oh. They've done their part many years and eons ago and unfortunately, they were rejected on their last trial."

"Rejected? What a bummer, they're too weak for acquiring a powerful part of the Great Spirit. Haha, surely I would win if we all fight each other."

"That would be unnecessary and very dangerous, your majesty. You colliding with other kings would cause enormous chaos not only in the Garden of the Great Spirit but in the human world too."

"That would be pleasant, I suppose! To think I'll be able to finish everything in just one sitting would be much appreciated." Hao said with a wide and innocent-like smile as he usually does.

"Oh, good heavens it didn't transpired like that. Not want to destroy everything you've worked hard for, your majesty."

Hao dropped his smile and look at the spirit suspiciously.

"What do you mean-"

 _Dong…..Dong…Dong…._

"Hear, the sound of the bell! The trial will be continued; the judgment will be placed! Another challenger to test, will he succeed or will fail! Hear! Hear!"

A loud rumbling was heard and the enormous gate screeched as it began to open. The messenger evaporated into thin air and the light shone brighter than before. Hao covered his eyes with one arm as a big wave of wind passed him. The trees danced behind and the sound continued to rumble until the gate of the Maze was completely open.

He looked at the entrance to the maze, the place he will acquire more power. _'Shaman Kings from before lost, eh? Yes, it is because they're pathetic. I'll show them what a true king is.'_ His eyes fixed to his glory, he went inside the maze without looking back.

As his form was completely enveloped by the white light, the gates slowly close itself until it is completely shut with a * _klink_.

Truly, the second trial for another worthy candidate has begun.

Not so long, another ball of spirit emerged in front of the closed gate, flickering with a cool sapphire color. It murmured unintelligible sounds and whispers and sounded as if they're too many spirits enclosed in one.

' _Szhhshksshhahshhhzzz…..sihhhs…zisahshhhsas….fufufufufuf'_

And with its last flicker, it evaporated into the air, leaving no trails behind.

Chapter 2 End

* * *

Yay! I was able to update another chapter for the story. Got busy with summer class and all and I have days of opportunities! I'll try writing more chapters for those who was able to catch interest in my story.

Maybe, you'll be wondering the OC still didn't appear, well, I guess I plan to put my OC in the 3rd or 4th or can be in the 5th chapter because well, action scenes are way long for me to tell unless I'll make a way to make them XD.

Well, thanks for reviewing, following and of course, thank you for your favorite.

Until next time

- _JuriAnpanmeansJuri'sbread_


	3. Chapter 3

Shaman's Flower

R & R please

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: Second Trial, Third Trial and a Shadow

The next part of this Great Spirit game has already begun and the truth, Hao doesn't expect too much from it because he just learned that no other former Shaman Kings will be participating. There'll no be powerful shaman to fight against him and there'll be no other kinds of creatures to even lay a single finger on him.

' _What a bore, and I thought I'll be having a good entertainment once in a while.'_ Hao thought to himself as he walks to God knows where the maze wants him to go.

Well, other than the fights he thought will quench his thirst, he believed the real entertainment will be on the last part of this game. Oh, what could the wonderful prize create to please his kingly taste. It can be used as a secret weapon to destroy the mortal world or better those G8 imbeciles that would always rant stupid things whenever there's a gathering of them.

In the middle of his thinking, a low rumble came to his hearing. He turned back to look at the empty path he just walked on. There was no sign of any form or creatures.

Not until the great walls of bushes surrounding rumbled louder and leaves suddenly fell one by one. The damn maze walls were moving! And he knew, Hao knew what was happening. These huge once-still bushes will start to devour anyone within close proximity.

The walled bushes started to be closing up and the path he just walked on was engulfed by the rapidly closing leaves, rumbling like an earthquake was currently happening. His feet started to feel like running, true he was powerful to be able to deflect it but it was not a wonderful space enough to do a counterattack especially he just realized that when he tried using his proud and powerful souls, they didn't even appear. It was very obvious that the Great Spirit himself doesn't want him to win so easily. He started to dash towards any path he would find, dodged any large branches falling on his path, thorns that almost ripped his head and running away from the huge swallowing fleshy shrubs.

As comical as it sounds, he doesn't have a choice but to run away. He need to find the right path before this walls corner him and before the bell rings of his loss. He didn't like that thought, he already felt humiliating defeat from humans and never will this petty obstacle add on it.

He continued to dashed, cursing that he wasn't able to dodged all the thorns, while running he accidentally bruised by a thorn. Damn did it hurt and the healing is slow enough. He needs to run fast, he's been idle for a year now, no doubt he is a little slow. But he found hope when he was nearing a big opening not far from where he was.

His eyes were determined. His teeth clenched. His breathing ragged but his pace began to get faster. He was near! And heck no he will be defeated by this giant shrub just because he wasn't able to exercise a bit or walk around for a year. (Note: He was always sitting on his chair, watching. What a lazy bum. He's like Yoh)

And with one tumble, he rolled rather comically towards the wide space of the space and the bushes that was once chasing him stopped just before it got to the entrance.

Hao sat up, rubbing his head and turned around from where he came from. He smirked and slowly got up on his feet. Hao rarely felt smug about his power, if he boasts, he does it with coolness and with elegant pride. But this was a rare event, and he felt inelegantly smug not minding of a petty obstacle he just accomplished.

" _Ha! Thought you can defeat me!? Me- the almighty-?!"_

But his train of thoughts wasn't able to be finished. Another large quake startled him and his facial expression immediately turned serious. He looked behind him and saw five large rock golems carrying stone lances faced him. He sensed these were strong guardians, after all, they are the Great Spirit's personal guards. " _If they're here to face me then I am now close to the goal._ "

The golem in the front roared and raised its lance and with one swift move, attacked Hao. But Hao was able to dodge the attack and run to the other side of the golem. Another golem also joined the attack and tried stabbing it to Hao. Once again, Hao dodged it and was able to ran on the large lance, going towards the golem. But two golems tried to crushed him with their large hands and knocked Hao down and continued to push him down. With a still moment, the golems thought all is over until they felt their hands and their body grumble and exploded to pieces. Hao was standing on the ground, his powers accumulating. Another golem, trust its lance towards him but he raised his hands said a little incantation and the lance melted as a blast of raging heat flew towards it. Hao looked up at the remaining golems and glared at their presence while muttering the word, _"Crumble"._ And with that, the two golems dropped their weapons and all of them fell down their knees and crumbled away.

Hao stood there, still glaring at the remains of the guardians. But started to walked towards another path and hoped that he will reach the end soon. He's getting too angry of how weak his obstacle are. How easy for them to defeat and the other former participants didn't even win against them?!

"Hmph! Guess they're all weak." And with that, he entered another path.

Now, Hao found himself in front of a ray of light coming from the sky down to connect with the earth. Was this the goal? Is it over now? Damn, it was not even that fun. He debated in his mind if he really won the day or just wasted his time.

Oh well, as long he won, as long he has the prize, then all of this stupid game will be nicely paid off. Until...

" _**Well, that'll be a bore. Going back home without having a real fight "**_

Hao swiftly turned his back to the source of the familiar voice behind him. There he saw a shadow, it's form slowly becoming like of a human and his eyes widen after he saw his face clearly.

Long brown hair, proud dark eyes, a knowing smirk and a familiar feature.

Hao knew who he was looking at. He knew what he is up against. He now knows his last trial. And he saw the new obstacle in front of him.

It was himself.

* * *

Chapter 3 End

- _AnpanmeansBread_

Thanks for the Fave guys. I deeply appreciate it. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Last Trial and the Prize

It was himself.

A mirror image of him, there it was standing not too far from him, a smirk plastered on his face.

" _ **Knowing you, you're just totally pissed that you weren't entertained by your enemies. Seriously, you don't appreciate the work in this game."**_

"As if you actually know me, scoundrel.

" _ **Of course! After all, I am you."**_ The clone chuckled.

"You're just a little fireball who has the ability so shapeshift I suppose." Hao didn't like how he chuckled with his voice or even how he said they're both the same.

" _ **I'm not merely a shapeshifter. I'm the exact person as you, Oh king."**_ The man said shifting his feet and slowly walked towards the light. Hao eyed his every movement while glaring holes to the impostor's skull. _**"In this part of the garden, most visitors are being tested. Not merely by any guardians but by themselves. You've walked within this boundary and thus you need to be tested worthy of the privilege the Great Spirit has given to you noble-blooded shamans."**_ He then stopped in front of the light and raised his hands waving it.

" _ **Even the former kings weren't able to get their prize. How pitiful! They were strong, yes! But too naïve and too demanding. All of them—rejected!"**_ He halfheartedly laughed while telling this to Hao, who only looked at him blankly.

So that makes sense, the former kings passed all three trials except for one. The last trial, the fight between themselves. A valuable information for him but still, he doesn't want to get beaten by his own self. Not anymore, he won't.

For a second, the impostor stopped laughing and looked at Hao's silent form, like he was thinking about something. He smirked at him and shook his head.

" _ **I guess you're a little pumped up there. You really think you can defeat me? Defeat your own self? Ahahaha! It's like you're also losing to yourself!"**_ His laughter died down when a huge blast came to his view, he splendidly dodged the attack and looked at Hao, still with a smile plastered on his face. Hao didn't stop though, his eyes determined and kind of wanting to end now. He was willing to avoid something and he's taking risk.

Blast by blast of enormous heat was seen while the imposter continued to dodge the blows. He was happily skipping over the ground and jumped over again whenever an attack land on it. Hao said an incantation and a large ball of fire blast towards the other man. The other man also recites an incantation and a wave of water washed away the blast with its might. Exploding after evaporating to thin air.

The other man landed on the ground visibly looking pleased as he watched Hao losing a little bit of his cool aura. The nerve of this sprite! Not only did he have the same face but also has the same powers as him. True, he rarely used the element of water because he was more comfortable and looked powerful with using fire. But the impostor just used his own magic against him and doesn't sit well with Hao. He seriously needs to end him.

" _ **Angry? Ahaha. You believe me now, right? In fact, you just saw I used the same incantation you used to chant while exorcising oni, right?"**_

"So, you robbed all my powers, my memories and my own body to test me out, huh? How sly you guardians are."

" _ **Hmm..not a nice comeback but we all need to do something to really know you're worthy of a great treasure. And ways like fighting your own demons is one way to find out."**_

"Seriously, I want to kill you once and for all. Can you just stay still and let me extinguish you? So that I'll have the prize, and make those damn geezers never to underestimate a king like me."

" _ **Oh~~ why are you so impatient? I thought you like things to progress slowly. What a change of attitude! I wonder who changed you?"**_

Hao stiffened by his comment, eyes narrowing and his throat going dry. Hao was an intelligent man from his past even until now. And he knew what the imposter was making him do. Taunt, analyze and conclude, that was the impostor was doing. And Hao needed to never, ever take the bait.

" _ **What's this? Caught your tongue? Seriously, we wanted to destroy the human world and make a world for shamans only but why do I see you so hesitant now? Don't tell me, you become attac-"**_

"Shut your mouth or I'll blow you away." Hao glared at him. This made the impostor laughed boisterously at him.

" _ **Oh! I see, you can't fool me! You've become attached to this humans! To that pathetic excuse of a brother! How hilarious this is! The great shaman ever existed and the 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **Shaman king has become soft!"**_ And his laughter stifled in his throat as another blast hit him hard. Hao was furious to hear what he says. He didn't become soft, he still wants to destroy, he still wants humankind to pay. Not all of his hate disappeared, it was still residing in him. And it will never ever diminish.

The impostor coughed blood as he moved his body to stand from the attack. But still his grin didn't disappear even though he was heavily bathed in blood. He continued to chuckle lowly.

" _ **You're still a human yourself. You were just enhanced a bit but still a human. You feel lonely, you feel neglected, you feel unloved. You felt different kind of emotions, you're not suited to be a ruthless leader."**_ He paused watching Hao closely, his eyes glinted.

" _ **You still have a heart. And you are easily swayed by it."**_

The impostor raised his hands and summoned a hundred light blades above him and motioned all of the to strike at Hao. Hao shielded himself with his own fire magic and also summoned a blast towards his enemy. The impostor barely dodged it and with hi strength attacked Hao with one of his heat magic which grazed him a bit, burning the sides of his white cloak. He immediately ripped the burnt part of his clothes and dodged again from the attack. Hao ran towards the man and summoned fire sprites around the man and with a little murmur became a ring of fire, burning the impostor. Hao stopped in front of the blazing fire as it died down a little bit.

The man was still breathing, he was able to deflect the attack somehow but also got burned on the left part of his body. He was weak and now is the time to end his life.

" _ **Ah yes, just like that. After all, you want all your desires to come true, you're a human after all. With the help of that 'treasure', everything you wanted will happen."**_ His words echoed as his voice became low. _**"If you defeat me, if you end me, what will be waiting on the other side will be your fate. You'll lose or you'll win."**_

Not wanting to hear his own voice from the one below him, he raised his hand ready to end him when he felt something nostalgic hit him inside. He thinks for a while, if he end him then it means he'll probably lost. He got the idea that maybe this lead to the failure of the past kings. They weren't able to accept well enough their inner weaknesses and thought to get rid of them and they lost.

Now, he was able to understand the trial. _'Weaknesses, huh.'_ He almost wanted to laugh, he has a weakness, that's why he was too eager to get his hands on the prize. He thought it will give him what he needs and what he wants. He let out a laugh that startled the man below him.

"I do want to kill you but nevermind." Hao said as he strode towards the light, slowly climbing the stairs.

" _ **W-what are you doing?! You should've kill me by now!"**_ The impostor tried shouting, his voice rumbled.

Hao gave him a bored look and it was now his turn to smirk.

"I thought you're me? Why the hell don't you know what I'm doing? Well, whatever. I guess I won and that means.." Hao trailed as he slowly stretched his hands towards the light and grinned. "I'm getting what is rightfully mine."

The bells rang loudly making the ground rumble and with that, the light shone brightly in front of you as he covered his eyes from the blinding rays. The soul below, lying down the ground evaporated to the air leaving no trace. The heavy light paired with strong gust of wind threw Hao off back to the ground. As he stumbled down cursing, the illuminating light slowly dimmed and when the surrounding was back to normal, Hao opened his eyes and looked up.

And he was stunned to saw a figure materialized within the light. The figure turned out to be woman.

Hao wasn't able to understand as to why his eyes won't look away from the woman he just saw came from the light. He didn't expect this was the prize. He didn't expect **she** was the prize! He didn't think of it too literally. He thought it was a massive weapon, or a powerful soul that was just highly personified as a damn daughter/flower. (Seriously, Hao can be dumb huh =_=)

But it doesn't mean he doesn't like what he sees. The halo of the light behind her emphasized her features. She has short, light pink hair with a long strand hanging down on her right face, her silent and calm eyes tinted with a little dark pink and her small pink lips showing no emotions whatsoever. He also didn't fail to notice the poncho she wore that fell down to her waist and a short skirt embroidered with a star. A small breeze passed by and he just saw the large earrings slowly dangled.

All in all, the woman in front of him was truly beautiful, despite the melancholic and calm vibe she expressed, she still looked ethereal. How much more if he was able to hear her voice?

As if his mind was read, the girl slowly opened her mouth and maybe will start to address him. But all the beautiful thoughts inside of his mind was thrown out the window when he heard her speak.

"Stop staring at me, pervert. You're making me sick and by the way, would you put on some pants or I'll kill you!"

* * *

Chapter 4: End

And Yay! She appeared!

Hope you enjoyed it! R & R plz.


End file.
